Модуль:String2
Кое-какие дополнительные функции для строк local M = { bs=function(f)-- первый параметр до начала второго параметра (или до конца, если он не встретился) --необяз. 3-й параметр - с какого по номеру (с 1) символа начинать поиск. return mw.ustring.sub(f.args1, 1, (mw.ustring.find(f.args1,f.args2,tonumber(f.args3 or 1),true) or 0)-1) end; as=function(f)-- первый параметр после начала второго параметра return mw.ustring.sub(f.args1, (mw.ustring.find(f.args1,f.args2,1,true) or 0)+1) end; Tr=function(s,f,t,cf,df,sf)-- транслитерация первого параметра путём замены символов из второго параметра символами из третьего. -- Отдельными параметрами можно передавать флаги c, d и s, как в Perl; диапазоны в замене не работают, только в левой части -- (т.е. дефис надо передавать первым или последним). Второй результат - число заменённых символов local r, l, l2 = {}, mw.ustring.len(f), mw.ustring.len(t); for i = 1, l do rmw.ustring.sub(f,i,i) = i<=l2 and mw.ustring.sub(t,i,i) or df and '' or mw.ustring.sub(t,l2,l2) end local n2=0; local res, n = mw.ustring.gsub( s, ('%s%s%s'):format( cf and '^' or , f:gsub('%','%%'):gsub(']','%]'):gsub('^%^','%^'), sf and '+' or '' ), sf and function(cc) n2 = n2+mw.ustring.len(cc)-1; return mw.ustring.gsub(cc,'.',r) end or r ) return res, n+n2 end; -- tr = function(f) return (M.Tr(f.args1,f.args2,f.args3,f.args'c',f.args'd',f.args's')) end;-- транслитерировать -- trс = function(f) return ({M.Tr(f.args1,f.args2,f.args3,f.args'c',f.args'd',f.args's')})2 end;-- посчитать символы Trg = function(s,t,f,fi)-- Производит замену строк произвольной длины (если с fi, регистр не учитывает). -- Приоритет - по порядку в таблицах. for n,p in ipairs(t) do tn = {fi and mw.ustring.upper(p) or p,mw.ustring.len(p)} end local r,i,l,N = {},1,mw.ustring.len(s),0 while i<=l do (function() for n,p in ipairs(t) do if ( fi and mw.ustring.upper(mw.ustring.sub(s,i,i+p2-1)) or mw.ustring.sub(s,i,i+p2-1) ) p1 then table.insert(r,fn); i = i+p2; N=N+1; return end end table.insert(r,mw.ustring.sub(s,i,i)); i=i+1; return end)() end return table.concat®,N end; trg = function(frame)--Работает с номерными аргументами шаблона,если задан параметр u, иначе со своими. -- Заменяет в первом аргументе аргументы 2, 4, 6... на аргументы 3, 5, 7... local tf, t, f, i= frame.args'u' and frame.getParent() or f, {}, {}, 1; while tf.args2*i do t[tf.args2*i]=tf.args2*i+1 or '' end return ( M.Trg(tf.args1,t,f,(frame.args'i' or '')~=) ) end; join = function (f) --объединяет нумерованные аргументы вызвавшего шаблона -- от from или 1 до to или первого отсутствующего -- через первый параметр invoke. Последний элемент можно присоединять иначе, задав второй параметр. -- По умолчанию ',' & 'и' -- Если 3-й параметр invoke — "s", строки из пробелов игнорируются; если "_", игнорируются пустые строки local t, tf, i = {}, f:getParent(), tonumber(f.args.from) or 1 local k,j,m = tonumber(f.args.to),i,f.args3 while k and i<=k or tf.argsi do if ( ({ '_'=function(s)return s~=''end; 's'=function(s)return not tostring(s):match("^%s*$")end })m or function() return true end )(tf.argsi) then tj=tf.argsi; j=j+1 end; i=i+1 end return mw.text.listToText(t,f.args1,f.args2 or f.args1) end } function M.formatRound(frame) --форматирует число, чтобы оно имело order знаков после запятой return string.format("%0."..frame.args2.."f",tonumber(frame.args1)); end -- если строка s содержит число, увеличивает первое такое число на n, иначе возращает пустую строку. -- если число начинается на 0, то увеличенное число будет содержать по крайне мере столько цифр сколько исходное. function M.increase(s, n) local a,b,c = string.match(s, "(^0-9*)(0-9+)(.*)") if b nil then return s end local num = tonumber(b) + n if b:sub(1,1) '0' then b = string.format("%0"..b:len().."d", num) else b=num end return a .. b .. c end return M